


Quite Magical

by mansikka



Series: A Series Of Steps [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: "Like this."





	Quite Magical

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) ***please see the series notes so you know what to expect*** x

"Like this."

Alec is sure Magnus freezes when he reaches for him as he rolls away. But he doesn't look at him to check until he's on his knees and forearms, arguing with his cheeks that they're not a furious shade of blush. He watches as Magnus' eyes travel down his arched back and a pleased hum curls up his lips into a smile.

"Works for me," Magnus replies with a wink, then leans in to kiss him, and sits up from where they've been laid together in lazy exploration for what feels like hours.

Alec settles better on his forearms, dropping his head down and sighing at the warm hands running over his back and ass as Magnus crawls behind him.

"Hey. Give me room," Magnus says with a nudge between his knees and a wriggle against him, and Alec looks back over his shoulder, laughing.

"Tell me where you want me."

"Well. _Here's_ good," Magnus says, grabbing his ass and squeezing. But then he's sweeping his hands down the back of his thighs and grabbing just above Alec's knees, gently pushing them apart.

Alec moves as guided, smiling at the feel of Magnus settling on his knees between his own, and when he stops moving, angles his ass up. "Better?"

Magnus lets out a loud hum in answer, sweeps wide hands down his back, and lightly grips around Alec's hips. "Perfect."

Alec angles back a little more in invitation, stomach rippling as Magnus kneads his ass, pulls his cheeks apart, and thumbs him open. He closes his eyes to Magnus rolling his cock between his cheeks, flexing back a little more as he presses bluntly against him. Even gives an indignant wriggle when Magnus just holds there and doesn't move.

"Impatient," Magnus teases, stirring his hips just a fraction so he's almost dipping into him, but it's not quite enough. So Alec pushes back just at the right point as he's teasing, impaling himself on Magnus' cock, and the groan punching from Magnus' mouth as he fully sinks into him is pure filth that makes his cock jolt for hearing.

"Better," Alec says, flexing back to feel around him.

Magnus hums again, his hands sliding up his sides and once more gripping on to his hips, and Alec knows he's angling himself back to look again, can picture the way he's experimentally angling himself without even having to check. Alec groans out himself when Magnus drives up into him at a certain point, closing his eyes as he repeats it. "Is that good?"

Alec hums in answer, another moan punched from his mouth when Magnus falls forward to drape over him, with kisses to the back of his neck as he drives into him, his cockhead deliberately grazing over his prostate every time. Alec bunches his fingers in the sheets beneath them, moving the little he can, his cock heavy, and aching, but not wanting to touch it just yet.

Magnus grinds deep into him as he kneels back up, and Alec is lost in the feel of him fucking into him a little harder, soothing hands running repeatedly over his back one minute then gripping around his hips to keep him in place the next.

"Preference?" Magnus asks then, as he falls forward again and braces his palms against the bed, slowly rolling into him.

"For?"

"This," Magnus says giving another languid roll and pressing hard into him, stirring his hips before withdrawing.

"That's good," Alec says, the angle perfect and sending all kinds of shoots of pleasure through him that make him leak, and his stomach clench.

"And this?" Magnus asks as he straightens up, holding on to his waist as he snaps his hips against him.

Alec calls out for the blunt strike of it and tries to push his hips back for him to do it again.

"More?"

"Yeah," Alec manages to blast out, groaning for Magnus driving hard into him repeatedly, his cock twitching and seeking out friction that Alec does his best to ignore.

"Or this?" Magnus asks, falling forward again and kissing his shoulder, with shallow thrusts into him that feel so good, Alec is trembling with need as he tries to roll his hips back to meet every one of them, asking for more.

"Everything. All of it. All," Alec manages to punch out in between those thrusts into him, gripping around Magnus' wrist when he reaches to wrap a hand around his cock.

"Alec?"

"Not yet," Alec says, shaking his head then pressing it into the pillow, rolling up on to it to watch himself pulse and telling himself to wait.

Magnus hums in approval, giving a couple of deep rolls of his hips that leave Alec stuttering, then is kneeling up once again, spreading his hands wide on his hips. "Well, if you're in no hurry."

"I'm not," Alec replies with a soft laugh, closing his eyes to Magnus' answering hum, and groaning at the sharp snap of his hips that follows. He concentrates on the feel of Magnus driving into him, and the drag of him each time he withdraws, blasting out soft gasps of pleasure for every glance over his prostate.

Magnus slides his hands over his back and grips around his shoulders, the angle change making Alec call out. The noises falling from Magnus' lips do nothing but curl further heat in Alec's core, but when Magnus reaches to touch him once again Alec shakes his head and nudges away his arm, stopping him a second time.

"I want to… just keep going," Alec manages to blast out, though his words tail off into a further moan as Magnus grinds inside him.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

Magnus sweeps his hands down his back, resuming his grip on his waist, and begins driving into him harder. Alec grunts his way through it, mouth gaping open with pleasure for every strike, imagining the glamor on Magnus' eyes has dropped and that he's sweeping an unshielded gaze over his back. He closes his eyes and smiles as Magnus begins muttering praise at him, though the words don't last long, repeatedly replaced by groans the closer he gets.

Magnus calls out in warning, and Alec arches back in encouragement. Another groan falls from his lips as Magnus drives into him harder still then is growling out his name, digging his fingers into Alec's sides, and grinding into him as he spills. Alec listens to him panting, sure he can feel every spurt of him inside, smiling at the soothing hands that then begin running over his back.

"Better?" Alec teases, stirring his hips a little and receiving a soft pinch to his ass for it.

"Much," Magnus agrees with a languid roll of his hips. "Now. Are you going to let me—"

"I wanted to see if… I wanted to see if I could come without you doing anything. I mean, obviously, you were doing _something_ —"

"Alexander," Magnus laughs, and Alec recognizes that delighted, affectionate tone in his voice, and feels himself blush. "You wanted to see if you could come untouched?"

"Yeah," Alec says, groaning as Magnus withdraws from him.

"Well. Not everybody can. And it's no bad thing if you can't."

"I know," Alec replies, arching at the soothing hands over his back. "I just wanted to try."

"Then we'll try," Magnus replies, squeezing his shoulder and encouraging him to move.

"Not tired?"

"Not too tired to try this with you," Magnus replies, bending down to kiss him just behind his ear.

Alec goes as directed, gripping tight on to Magnus' shoulders as he guides him to the end of the bed then encourages him to sit in his lap, feeling precariously balanced.

"This way, I can get my fingers into you, without you touching anything else," Magnus explains, looking down at Alec's straining cock between their chest and humming in sympathy, and securing an arm around his waist just enough so he can't fall back. But then he's smiling, flexing his fingers deep inside him and scissoring Alec open, only to withdraw them and hold them up for him to see. "Alexander. You are  _full_ of me."

Alec groans as Magnus reaches around and slips his fingers to him again, angling them just right to repeatedly tease his prostate.

"Good?"

"Good," Alec agrees, dropping his head forward and concentrating on that coil of pleasure that's building again for every glance.

"Here?" Magnus asks, nudging his fingertips in a slow drag over his prostate, and smiling as Alec calls out for the tight burst of pleasure it punches into him.

"Yeah."

"How about here?" he teases with a firmer, slower swirl that leaves Alec stuttering.

" _Magnus—_ "

"I could watch you like this for hours," Magnus says with a smile in his voice. Alec moans for the thought of being kept like this just teetering on the edge for an extended period, of being so close to coming and not being able to. He both wants it, and wants to wrap Magnus' hand around his cock and just come.

"You'd get cramp in your wrist," he tries to tease back.

"I have two hands and a tongue," Magnus retorts with, and the thought of Magnus' tongue lapping into him has Alec groaning out even harder in want. "You like that idea?"

"Yeah."

"Then, allow me just a few more minutes like this," Magnus teases, nudging against his cheek then angling up for a kiss, "and then we will."

Alec tries to kiss back, tries to concentrate on Magnus' fingers working into him, looks down to see precum budding along his slit and spilling repeatedly. Magnus follows his gaze and smiles.

"Are you sure you don't want—"

"I wanna try—"

"Because you look about ready to burst. And delicious."

"Magnus," Alec calls out, trying to grind down on his fingers, fighting with himself about giving in.

"Then we'll do it this way," Magnus says, urging him to stand, then again guiding him to lie on the bed, pulling his hips up so there's no friction for his cock to rub against.

Alec grips hard to their pillows, already gasping as Magnus kneads his cheeks, the breath over his hole making him stutter, and the warm, wide lick over it punching out a whine. Magnus thumbs him open, and because he's already worked him loose he can get his tongue a little deeper inside. Alec wails out at the dart of tongue swirling over his inner walls, trying to rock back for even more of it.

Magnus holds him steady, humming against him as he works his tongue in, pausing only to seal his lips over his hole and suck, running soothing hands over his ass every time Alec calls out for it. And then he's holding him open again, trying to get his tongue even deeper into him, and Alec's shaking his head back and forth on the pillow, limbs trembling, so close to coming and yet not close enough at all.

Magnus holds him open then, fingers plunging in deep, his tongue lapping in between them and curling even tighter heated pleasure in Alec's core. He tries to look back over his shoulder to watch, but Magnus angles his fingers in deeper, and the further brush against his prostate has Alec dropping his head with a desperate moan.

It's beginning to get too much. His groans are turning into whimpers, and every time he thinks he's beginning to crest and doesn't those whimpers become wails. Magnus is relentless, but apparently the sound of Alec in distress is getting to be more than he can take, because without warning he's pulling away, urging Alec on to his back.

Alec whimpers as he reaches for him, trying to pull his hand back for him to sink down on, but Magnus shakes his head and kisses him until he's calmed, holding on to him gently until the trembles in his limbs lessen.

"Hello," Magnus says with a kiss to his shoulder, one arm secure around him when Alec eventually opens his eyes.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"I am," Alec says, nodding, and letting out a shuddering breath for how much he's _aching_. "I mean, a little frustrated—"

"We can do something about that," Magnus teases, leaning in to kiss him. Alec raises a shaky hand to slot through his hair to keep him in place, closing his eyes and trying to lose himself in kissing back.

"We _are_ doing something about that," he replies with a smile, nosing against Magnus' cheek for his look of concern.

"I don't like the thought of you being uncomfortable."

"Some discomfort is _good_ ," Alec replies, and it has the desired effect of making Magnus smile.

"Yes. Well—"

"I just wanted to know if I could. How long it'd take. How it might feel. I was just… I don't know. Curious."

"Any particular reason?"

Alec smiles at that and has to lean in for another kiss. "Because. I love everything we do together. And I wanna try everything with you."

"You could have just said before we started," Magnus says, and there's an element of reproach. "I would have no objection to you wanting to try anything with me; you know that."

"I do know that."

"And if you  _had_ said, we could have gone about this in entirely different ways, that wouldn't have left you waiting quite so long," Magnus adds. " _I_ could have waited."

Alec's stomach drops, realizing Magnus feels _guilty_ , when that's the last thing he wants him to feel. He clears his throat, ignoring the blush he feels curling over his cheeks for the words he wants to say. "And maybe I wanted you inside me first. Maybe I wanted to listen to you when you... I like it when you let go and just… take."

"Alec—"

"And I'm yours to take. All the time," Alec adds, knowing if he doesn't interrupt him, Magnus might say something self-deprecating. He rolls closer, and kisses the look off his face, pleased that when he pulls back there's nothing but an exasperated smile waiting for him.

"As I am yours to take. Whatever you want to do. Whenever you want it," Magnus tells him, squeezing around his hip.

"I know."

Alec thinks he's forgiven, because Magnus shuffles closer, pressing kisses over his face and wrapping him up in a hug, murmuring an, _I love you_ against his ear. Alec closes his eyes, sighing at the warm palm swept repeatedly up his back, content even if he's still on edge.

"I have an idea," Magnus says then, nudging for Alec to roll on his back.

"Oh?"

"I think you'll like it," Magnus adds. He waits until Alec settles then props himself up on one arm, snaps his fingers once, and drops his hand to tangle through Alec's against the bed.

"What is it?"

"You'll see," Magnus replies, and there's a teasing smile and a glint in his eye that makes Alec's stomach roll in anticipation. He waits to see what Magnus is going to do to him, and is surprised when he doesn't move.

"Mag—"

Alec's words are cut off as a deep, bordering on aching warmth begins to pulse in his stomach, so heavy that he looks down half-expecting something to be pressed there. But then his head is falling back, and his thighs twitching, as the sensation of being slid into by something thick, and solid, has him drawing his feet up the bed and splaying his knees apart for more of the same.

He looks at Magnus and sees him smiling wickedly, but then has to close his eyes as the sensation becomes deeper, and fuller, seeming to squeeze and pulse over his prostate even as it's spearing him open and driving into him.

"Magnus," Alec calls out, gripping his hand harder, his hips flaring up without any conscious effort as he begins to chase how good that feels.

"Doing okay there?" Magnus teases. Alec opens one eye at the feel of Magnus tapping a finger against the back of his hand, and watches him raise and snap his fingers again before slotting them back through.

"Yeah, it's—"

But he's cut off again, this time by the feel of something wet, warm, and firm wrapping itself around his cock, stroking and squeezing in all the perfect places. He groans out hard, arching up for it, having been aching so badly to be touched for what feels like so long, that he's surprised when he doesn't immediately come on contact.

"You said you wanted to come untouched," Magnus teases, and Alec feels a kiss to his temple, turns to see that wicked smile widening, then is arching up again with a desperate groan. That thick slide into him that's massaging his prostate, and that grip around his cock, it's all too much to concentrate on anything but trying to chase both things at once.

"Magnus," he calls out as that pleasured heat builds firmer in him.

"I do enjoy watching you writhe in pleasure," Magnus replies, and Alec's sure he must make a sight. Head pressed back hard in their pillows as he splays his knees wide, rolling his hips up one moment then grinding them down hard on that feeling of being filled the next. Though the look on Magnus' face is nothing but encouraging, saying that's he's enjoying what he's seeing.

Magnus shuffles closer, murmuring encouragement and pressing kisses into his shoulder as he watches. Alec grips on to his hand harder still for the waves of pleasure rolling through him, deep, and solid, and surely like nothing he's ever felt. And then there's a tender kiss to his shoulder, one final flare of fingers twitching against his own, and Alec is coming hard, stuttering out a broken groan as he first arches from the bed, then falls back against it exhausted.

"That was beautiful," Magnus whispers, continuing to heap praise on him along with kisses everywhere he can get to, soothing fingers running repeatedly over his chest and massaging gentle circles over his thighs. He pulls Alec to him when he's finished, settling him on his chest, pressing kisses into his hair as he folds him in his arms. "You look positively sinful when you let go like that."

Alec thinks he's too tired to blush, pressing a kiss to Magnus' sternum and closing his eyes. "We've never used magic to do _that_ before."

"I… wasn't sure you'd want to."

Alec lifts his head at the tone in Magnus' voice and smiles. "It's part of you. Why wouldn't I?"

"It's… a part of me that… has its uses, obviously."

"Obviously," Alec huffs, propping himself up on shaky hands to drape over Magnus and kiss him.

"But it involves an element of trust since it isn't something you have yourself. Especially with something so… intimate," Magnus continues, darting his eyes elsewhere. "Perhaps I should have asked."

"Magnus," Alec says, pressing kisses over his face, "so long as you don't do that to me when I'm in the middle of a meeting or something, please, _please_ do that again. Whenever you want. You don't have to ask."

Magnus hums in amusement, rolling them until he has Alec pinned beneath him. "Though the thought of you having to disguise what I am doing to you when you are attempting to be professional is quite a good one."

Alec thinks of trying to keep a straight face going over mission strategies or something when Magnus is doing anything to him, and moans for it. "I wouldn't make it. You feel too good."

"As do you."

"I love you," Alec says then, splaying a hand on Magnus' lower back to press him to him, and smiling up at him so hard he can feel it in his cheeks.

"I love you too," Magnus replies, smiling back just as hard.

"And I trust you. With everything; _intimate_ or otherwise," Alec adds, angling his face up for another kiss.

The smile he receives in answer is both shy and triumphant, and the kiss that follows filled with so many unspoken things.


End file.
